Héroes
by Ronnie Ravello
Summary: 50 párrafos sobre la relación de amistad, hermandad, y lealtad entre los E-Heros, los Neo-Spacians y Jaden


**Después de leer tantas historias, se me ha dado por escribir 50 parrafos sobre los Héroes Elementales y los Neo Spacians. Es que no encontré ninguna, ni siquiera en inglés. La relación de amistad, hermandad y lealtad que tiene Jaden con su deck. **

**Comics:** Jaden tenía en su cuarto varios comics de superhéroes, que leía todos los días. Después de que logro armar todo su deck E-Hero, dejó de leerlos porque podía ver a través de los duelos las mismas historias que sus comics. Después de su segundo año en la academia, volvió a leerlos. No para él, sino para que sus monstruos de su deck.

**Silencio:** Jaden no sabía que ellos podían escucharlo. Cuando Jaden descubrió que podía escucharlos, no dejaba de hablar con ellos y ellos con él. Cuando la Luz lo cegó, el silencio fue peor que cuando el duelista no sabía que existían.

**Respeto:** En primaria, los niños se juntaban con Jaden para verlos. En secundaria, los mayores se burlaban que aun tenía monstruos para niños. Los superhéroes no son verdaderos, son para los de primaria, crece enano, eran las burlas de los otros jóvenes. En la academia, los conocían como los héroes de la isla.

**Peluche:** De todos los monstruos del deck, solo Hane Kuriboh era el más pequeño. Cuando Jaden lo ponía en el juego, las alumnas comentaban que era adorable y parecía un peluche. Cabe decir, que al él no le hacia mucha gracia cuando el resto del deck bromeaba con esto.

**Padres:** Los E-heros conocían a los padres de Jaden, y sabían toda su rutina. A los Neo-Spacians les tardó acostumbrarse que la familia de Jaden siempre estuviera fuera y lejos de su único hijo.

**Secreto: **En la casa de Jaden, hay una vieja carta que había estado atorada por un año en el cajón de su escritorio, hasta que el chico la sacó cuando tenía 8 años. El monstruo nunca habló con Jaden; ni hablaba con los monstruos del deck, ni con los E-heros ni con los Neo-Spacians. A pesar de que insistían que les contara más de la infancia de Jaden, él se mantenía callado. Sólo cuando regresaron de la dimensión oscura, dijo una sola cosa: Yo lo sabía.

**Demonio:** El monstruo que perseguía a Jaden, decía que sólo le pertenecía a ella. Era cruel, psicópata y estaba envenenada con la Luz de la Ruina. Ella clamaba que era la guardiana original de Jaden; que ellos habían tomado su lugar, y los haría sufrir hasta el fin del universo por haberlo hecho. Al escuchar como Yubel había atacado a los amigos de su protegido, cuando era un niño, los monstruos no tenían duda que ella no era un guardián, sino un demonio.

**Maiden: **Busrt Lady no va a dejar de molestar a Sparkman y a Avian por el incidente de con Maiden in Love. Ya todo el deck sabe de sus desaventuras amorosas.

**Amigo:** Jaden tiene muchos amigos en la Academia; unos pocos en su casa, y ninguno que entienda el vínculo que tiene con ellos. Tal vez Chazz, pero se la pasa discutiendo con los hermanos Ojama. Cuando Jesse llegó a la Academia, fue la primera persona que podía entender el vínculo que compartían con Jaden.

**Príncipe:** Yubel dice que Jaden es un príncipe; el heredero de la Oscuridad Gentil. Para los demás, él es su más confiable y leal amigo.

**Libro:** Jaden casi no lee, excepto los comics. Pero, en su cuarto hay un libro lleno de subrayas y marcas de dibujo. Una enciclopedia de animales que usó para dibujar a los Neo-Spacians.

**Inteligencia:** Jaden no es tonto, ni lento, ni un cabeza hueca, como se burlan los otros duelistas (sobre todo cuando pierden contra él). Solo es que se demora en entender; pero cuando entiende nunca más vuelve a equivocarse.

**Inocencia:** A veces, los E-Heros deseaban que Jaden fuera un poco más responsable y maduro, sobre todo cuando se trataba de sus estudios. A los Neos-Spacians se preocupaban un poco de que Jaden tomara tan a la ligera el peligro en que se encontraba cuando la Luz de la Ruina estaba cerca. Después de regresar del Dark World, Jaden se volvió más serio y maduro. Parte de ellos deseaba que Jaden no hubiera cambiado tanto.

**Rey:** Rey Supremo Haou no es Jaden. No es un rey. No es un duelista. Es un tirano, un dictador y un asesino. Y lo peor de todo, es que Jaden le permitió reinar.

**Contrataca:** Sólo los E-Heros siguieron apoyando en a Jaden, después de lo que pasó con el Rey Supremo. Los Neo-Spacians no estaban seguros de ayudarlo, sobre todo por que falto a su promesa de usar correctamente el poder de la Oscuridad Gentil. Pero cuando Jaden no se defendió del ataque de último General de Haou, no pudieron evitar gritarle que contratacara.

**Perdón:** Haou los obligó a pelear una guerra sangrienta. Sacó a Kuriboh y a los Neo-Spacians de su deck, para remplazarlos por los Evil Hero. Otros monstruos no hubieran perdonado a Jaden. Pero ellos sí.

**Celos:** Nunca han sentido celos. Todos son compañeros de duelo, y han pasado por mucho para dejarse ganar por una emoción tan egoísta. No pueden comprender porque Yubel actúa de esa manera.

**Tolerancia:** Jaden y Yubel son uno ahora. Van a tener que aprender a tolerar a Yubel en el deck, pero sólo por Jaden. Con el paso del tiempo, la tolerancia se vuelve amistad.

**Conversación:** Los amigos de Jaden también tienen algunos espíritus en sus deck. Con quienes más hablan son con los monstruos de Syrus y Hassleberry. Los Gem beasts también son buenos conversadores. Aunque empezaron mal, los Destiny Heros también conversan con ellos cada vez que pueden.

**Quedarse:** Después de lo que hizo Haou, tenían dudas sobre mantenerse junto a Jaden. Cuando Aster se sacrificó, sus monstruos no lo abandonaron. Cuando Jaden no podía usar la carta de fusión, se dieron cuenta que no debían abandonarlo nunca.

**Favorito:** Cuando se refiere a favorito, Jaden dice que es el que más le gusta usar en el duelo. Pero, no tiene favoritos fuera de este.

**Amor:** Todos los monstruos del deck saben que Jaden está completamente perdido con el tema de tener novia o que una chica le guste. Con Blair, no dice nada porque no quiere lastimarla. Con Alexis está completamente en la Luna. Con Yubel… ya sabe más del tema.

**Incomprensión:** Los E-Heros, los Neo-Spacians, incluso Kuriboh, se molestan mucho cuando los padres de Jaden tratan de convencerlo que deje los duelos. Siempre termina con el chico saliendo de la casa o se encerrándose en su cuarto, molesto o herido por los comentarios de sus padres. Cuando se enteran de Yubel, se dan cuenta que no es incomprensión sino miedo.

**Despertador:** Se turnan para despertar a Jaden cada vez que se queda dormido en un examen.

**Regalo:** Jaden casi no celebra sus cumpleaños, ya que la fecha es en las vacaciones, y sus amigos ni sabían de este hasta que se lo preguntaron. Cuando empezó el tercer año, sus amigos lo sorprendieron con una pequeña fiesta, y un paquete de cartas raras. Desafortunadamente, las cartas resultaron ser normales. Mientras Syrus, Atticus y Halsselberry fueron tras el estafador, Jaden le daba la bienvenida a la pequeña maga monstruo.

**Inútil:** Haou les decía inútiles, traidores y débiles. Lo peor no era la risa burlona de los Evil Hero, sino que era una parte Jaden quien se los decía.

**Puños:** Jaden sólo se ha dado de golpes una vez en su vida. Fue cuando un abusivo trató de robarlos; el resultado fue un ojo morado, un dedo maltrecho y un castigo para ambos por una semana.

**Obsesión:** El problema de Yubel… es que es demasiado obsesiva. Sobre todo con la seguridad de Jaden. Neos y otros más tuvieron que detenerla, cuando uno de los estudiantes le lanzó a propósito una pelota de fútbol a Jaden, y lo hizo caer de espaldas. De lo contrario, el chico estaría en coma.

**Cuarto:** Aunque les gusta la compañía de otros monstruos, es el colmo cuando Jaden los deja dormir en el cuarto porque Chazz se está quejando del espacio.

**Herida:** Jaden siempre termina lastimándose en un duelo peligroso. Lo que más les molesta, es que siempre pregunta primero si ellos están bien. Sobre todo cuando tenía la flecha en el hombro, y todo un grupo clamando venganza por las acciones de Haou alrededor suyo.

**Agua:** Cuando estaban en el desierto, Aqua Dolphin casi se deshidrata por el calor. Jaden le dio parte de su ración de agua, a pesar que el monstruo insistió que no. Tampoco Bubbleman pudo rechazar la ayuda de Jaden.

**Almohada:** Black Panther es una perfecta almohada para Jaden, cada vez que viajan y no encuentran un alojamiento.

**Asco:** Jaden no entiende por que las chicas salen corriendo cuando ven algunos de sus monstruos. Sobre todo con Necroshade y Flare Scarab. ¿Qué tiene de malo un Shaman y un escarabajo?

**Bofetada:** Muchos de los monstruos de Alexis, también querían darle una bofetada a Jaden, por no tener consideración por Atticus. Los E-Heros se mantuvieron lejos de ellas por el resto del día.

**Chica:** Card Ejector y Burst Lady son las únicas chicas de su deck. Pero eso no les importa.

**Dorado:** Los humanos dicen que los colores tienen un significado. El rojo es pasión y valor. El marrón es firmeza. El dorado es maldad.

**Turnos:** Neos es el guardián principal de Jaden. Pero, desde que Yubel regresó ella insiste que es su deber, no la de él. Al final, llegan a un acuerdo. Neos protegerá a Jaden de los incidentes "menores", y Yubel de los mayores.

**Lágrimas:** Nunca han visto llorar a Jaden. Ni cuando era pequeño. La primera vez que ven lágrimas recorrer su rostro, no saben que hacer para ayudarlo.

**Vista:** Los E-Heros siempre le agradecerán a los Neo-Spacians por devolverle la vista a Jaden.

**Insulto:** Jaden jamás se molesta con los insultos. Simplemente parece que no los entiende. Pero ellos saben que no es cierto. Jaden entiende y siente cada insulto… sólo que decide ignorarlos.

**Respirar:** Siempre le recuerdan que debe respirar mientras come.

**Ciclo:** Yubel dice que Jaden esta maldecido a renacer siempre. Cada vez que renazca, ella irá a buscarlo. A veces se preguntan si ellos también podrán encontrarlo cuando se vaya.

**Capa:** Yubel culpa a los superhéroes de algunos accidentes que Jaden tuvo cuando era pequeño. Entre ellos, caerse de cabeza al suelo por haber tratado de volar con una capa. Suerte que llevaba casco. Le da un golpe a Sparkman luego que este dice: eso explica algunas cosas.

**Delfín:** Mientras visitaban Domino City, Jaden los llevó a un acuario. Encontraron ahí unos delfines que se parecían un poco a los que estaban en Neo Space. Cuando Jaden mencionó esto, un miembro de la sociedad de Luz le empezó a gritarle al delfín, acusándolo de espía. Cabe que el tipo termino empapado y siendo resondrado por la entrenadora. Tema cerrado.

**Animales:** Los animales de la tierra son muy extraños. Tienden a morder las cartas o destruirlas. El único animal que les gusta es Faraón.

**Perro:** Jaden nunca tuvo un perro. No importa. Wroughtweiler está feliz de ocupar ese puesto.

**Memorias:** No tienen opción. Si quieren saber algo de Jaden cuando era niño... Deben preguntarle a Yubel.

**Suave:** Muchos de los E-heros parecen ser duros y serios. Pero son gentiles por dentro. Como Clayman y Wildheart. Aunque nunca no lo admitirán.

**Pequeño:** A Hero Kid le molestaba que lo llamen pequeño o novato. No es un novato, es un héroe. Pero sabe que los demás lo tratan así porque quieren que se supere cada día.

**Travesuras:** Con Kuriboh, era suficiente con vigilarlo. Con los Chrysalis… Bueno, C. Dolphin se metía en la bañera cada vez que podía. Con Chicky, había que buscarlo en donde guardaban el pan. Generalmente Larva estaba en el tarro de arroz. Mole en el patio. Pantail con Faraón. Y Pinny en las linternas de afuera. Cabe decir que Jaden lo encontraba divertido. Para ellos, no mucho. Sobre todo cuando Chazz se quejaba que no podía bañarse porque había un pez en la bañera.


End file.
